The proposed project is a preventive health promotion campaign for women 40-55 about the health risks they face in perimenopause and what they can do to decrease mortality rates and increase well being. In Phase I, the creative plans for the materials were developed and researched for effectiveness. Phase ll products will include: two videotapes and accompanying print booklets, one set for a general audience of women 40- 55 and one set for an African American audience of women 40-55; a daily health planner and a website for all women 40-55. Production of the Phase II products will incorporate Phase I findings into the production of two broadcast quality videotapes, design and printing of the two booklets and daily health planner and creation of the interactive website Before completion, these materials will be reviewed by the Board of Advisors and focus group tested with the target audiences and health professionals to ensure that each product meets the informational as well as the supportive needs of women 40-55. The video, print and website materials will then be quantitatively tested with women from diverse backgrounds to measure effectiveness and impact on overall well being and preventive lifestyles. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: The complete educational packages will be marketed to women through hospitals with women's health centers, advocacy groups and churches, doctors, HMO's and video distributors who specialize in health care media. State of the Art has successfully marketed several other videotape/print packages to this market and already has contacts and established relationships to assist in the marketing.